zaibatsupediafandomcom-20200215-history
Best Friends Wiki:Template Usage
Best Friends Wiki utilises a large variety of templates. This page outlines how, when, and where they should be used. __TOC__ Quoter The "Quoter" template is used to directly quote someone. This is used chiefly in the "Quotes" section but also "About". To use this template, enter the following: So when you type in this: You'll get this: Quote The "Quote" template functions like the above "Quoter" tempalte, but is used only to head pages. This should come right after the infobox template or image, if there is one. This quote is meant to best represent the page's subject matter as a whole. To use this template, type in the following: And you will get this: Episode Infobox The Episode infobox infobox is used for Machinima episode pages only. The template page can be found here: Template:EpisodeInfobox |name = Two Best Friends Play of the episode |image = The title card goes here |imagewidth = 300px |caption = The link to the YouTube video goes here, using an external link. The link should read "Watch this video on YouTube". |game = The proper title for the game goes here, in italics. |season = The season number goes here. |episode = The episode number goes here. |length = The length of the YouTube video goes here. |date = The upload date goes here. The date is written in the same format at YouTube, so copying and pasting works fine. |controller = The person who actually played the game goes here. |previous = The previous episode in the season goes here. |next = The next episode in the season goes here. Let's Play Infobox When in doubt, use the Let's Play infobox. This template is primarily used for full Let's Plays, though it does have other utilities. If no other template will work for an episode, just use this one. The page for this template can be found here: Template:LetsPlayInfobox Brawl Infobox This template is used exclusively for episodes of Super Best Friends Brawl. The template page can be found here: Template:BrawlInfobox Matt Infobox This template is used for Miscellaneous Shenanigans pages, and anything in the Matt category. Other one-off videos, such as Double Dragon Neon is RADICAL!, use this as well. The template page can be found here: Template:MattInfobox Fighterpedia Infobox This template is used exclusively for episodes of Fighterpedia. The template page can be found here: Template:FighterpediaInfobox Scrublords Infobox This template is used exclusively for episodes of Scrublords. The template page can be found here: Template:ScrublordsInfobox Oldschool Infobox This template was originally used for Matt & Woolie's Old School Playthroughs, but can also be used for any video involving Matt and Woolie requiring an infobox. This template is used only if both Matt and Woolie are involved, and Pat is not. Liam is a wild card. The template page can be found here: Template:OldSchoolInfobox Scariness Infobox This template is exclusively used for the month-long Shitstorm of Scariness special. The template page can be found here: Template:ScarinessInfobox Rustlemania Infobox This template is exclusively used for the month-long Rustlemania special. The template page can be found here: Template:RustlemaniaInfobox Funtime Adventures Infobox This template is exclusively used for episodes of Two Best Friends Funtime Adventures. The tempalte page can be found here: Template:Funtime Infobox Fanstuffs Infobox This template is used for pages in the . This excludes Plague of Gripes pages. The template page can be found here: Template:FanstuffsInfobox Podcast Infobox This template is used for episodes of the Super Best Friendcast. The template page can be found here: Template:PodcastInfobox. Fanstuffs category Category:Policy Category:Style